


Best Friends

by thedeathrampz



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Canon Compliant, FTW, Fluff, M/M, There for each other best and worst, lots of love, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathrampz/pseuds/thedeathrampz
Summary: They go every year to be with each other, to love each other, to relax and recharge...and to remember.Most of the time, real life doesn't come with a happy ending. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most random and short thingie i wrote. Just a drabble abt these lovely best mates, being there for each other for worst and best Its whatever era you want it to be Its not much But its been my bday and instead of getting im giving. Enjoy the love.  
> / wattpad: milex_

Miles and Alex were fairly normal boys. That is to say, they were as normal as best friends could be.

However, whenever people watched the two boys closely, they would notice odd things. The boys would sit so that they were always touching, even at the dinner table where they were side-by-side, visibly separated but ankles and feet hooked together under the table.

When Alex was afraid of thunder storms whenever they exited their bus or venue on a rainy day or night, he wouldn’t seek for anyone but Miles. If they were rooms apart in a hotel, he'd cross the hallway and knock quietly on Miles' door, so he'd cuddle up with him and get comforted.

When Miles broke his arm during skiing, Alex was the first to react and clutch onto his side even at the hospital. Both knew it wasn't the absolute worst but for Alex it was just enough to give him a pre-heart atack.

Both were always by each other's side as If they were one person.

\--------

Alex promised himself that this would be the last time he came here. It was starting to become a pattern; patterns were risky, patterns could be recognised.

And he didn’t want to court with scandal when he didn’t even come here to have sex, well not in the traditional sense anyway. He more saw it as enjoying the luxury of not having to give himself an orgasm.

He came there for comfort, the only place he'd ever found it. He wouldn't ruin years of bonding for some bad sex. He could get some cheap prostitute for that If he wanted. But he didn't, he never thought of the idea as to be too safe anyways.

What was a bigger issue was trying to have sex without engendering some form of attachment. He had the soul deep knowledge that if he got to know someone enough to have sex with them, there would be more of an attachment there than he could know how to deal with, and more demands created by that attachment that he had pieces of himself left to give.

\--------

“Shh...listen,” Alex whispered, holding Miles tighter in his arms. The latter laughed as his _best friend_ squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

"Shut up and listen.” Alex demanded.

Miles' fingers danced over Alex's arms, raising the hairs with goosebumps. “What am I listening to?” He asked quietly.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the glow of the hearth in front of them, and the blinking tree across the room, painting their faces in pale hues.

“The fire.”

"What sound is it making?” Miles whispered, the darkness pressing in around them.

“It’s crackling.” Alex smiled. He picked Miles' hand up from its position on his arm and locked their fingers together.

Alex was mesmerized by the fire; the orange, gold, and red flames licked at the glass guard. He was peaceful. It was a rare moment they were sharing. No one else; no band mates, friends, parents, fans. Just them, alone, but in each other’s company.

He leaned in to gently bit Miles' ear, startling him. "Ow!", he gasped, playfully hitting Alex's arm.

" I love you, Mi," he muttered, getting a low hum in response.

\--------

He ran to the bathroom, shaking, asking himself what even is wrong with him, eventually calming down. Just another panic attack.

When he finally leaves the bathroom, Miles is standing only a few feet away, arms crossed anxiously.

“You okay, buddy?” he asks, and there’s a nervous uncertainty to his crooked smile.

“Yeah, just spaced out scrolling my phone on the can,” Alex lies.

Miles chews the inside of his cheek, darting a glance at the other guys, their mates, draped around with their pizza and beer. Alex almost asks him if he’s okay, but before he can fit the words in his mouth, Miles is putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back into the bathroom.

Alex swallows, and his throat feels like splintered glass.

“Ya don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” says Miles firmly, meeting Alex's gaze with almost intense sympathy, "But ya can’t keep pretending nothin’ is. I don’t wanna step on your toes, man… I jus’ wanna let you know I’m here, if ya wanna talk about it. Or not talk about it.”

After listening to that, Alex nods and now slightly on his tip toes, he gives the other man a long lasting, very much needed and deserved thank you kiss.

\--------

Having always had the strongest connection, it was hard to ever have them apart for too long.

_"We always told each other that we couldn’t live without one another and I firmly believe in that. As long as he is out there alone, scared and cold I can’t breathe properly."_

You'd always hear this whenever things got a bit emotional at a random remark of their closeness; from their friends or less known ones.

Always having been called out for being the rock's greatest bromance, they never failed at proving it.

Together they've shared their dream since youth, of touring and making music as a duo.

 

**" But isn't that what bromances are for? To share your dreams? "**

**" Why yes, bromances are for sharing your dreams. What a wonderful sentiment. "**

**X**


End file.
